detektifconanfandomcom_id-20200213-history
Destiny
Destiny adalah single oleh Miki Matsuhashi yang rilis pada 13 Juni 2001. Lagu tituler ini adalah lagu pembuka ke-9 dari anime. Lirik Versi Pendek |-| Romaji= Something's just not right Nani wo motometeru no uso ni narete yuku kyou mo fake your eyes The start of century Tashika na mono nakute hitori ja nakenai yowasa hate myself Shinjiteru itami hikikae ni Kono mune umetsukushite Ima utsutteiru Futari ga eranda michi kuru I think it's only my destiny Hateshinai yami no mukou ni dare mo shiru koto no nai ashita ga aru oh yeah, You're going nowhere, It's only destiny Ari no mama ni susunde ima kanjiteiru you're in my heart you're in my heart |-| Kanji= Something's just not right 何を求めてるの 嘘に慣れてゆく 今日もfake your eyes The start of century 確かなものなくて ひとりじゃ泣けない弱さhate myself 信じてる痛み引きかえに この胸埋めつくして 今 映っている 2人が選んだ未来(みち)くる I think it's only my destiny 果てしない闇の向こうに だれも知ることのない明日がある oh yeah, You're going nowhere, It's only destiny ありのままに進んで 今 感じているyou're in my heart you're in my heart Versi Penuh |-| Romaji= Something's just not right Nani wo motometeru no uso ni narete yuku kyou mo fake your eyes Where did we go wrong? Kotoba ja tarinai mono ni senaka wo muketa shunkan ni fade away Seijaku kara sukuidashite yo Fukai umi kooritsuku Fuhai ni otosareru Futari no shinjitsu ga kuruu I think it's only my destiny Atarashii sekai mitsumete ichibyou goto ni uketomeru oh yeah, You're going nowhere, It's only destiny Ugokidashita yoake wa hora terashidasu with all your heart The start of century Tashika na mono nakute hitori ja nakenai yowasa hate myself Shinjiteru itami hikikae ni Kono mune umetsukushite Ima utsutteiru Futari ga eranda michi kuru I think it's only my destiny Hateshinai yami no mukou ni dare mo shiru koto no nai ashita ga aru oh yeah, You're going nowhere, It's only destiny Ari no mama ni susunde ima kanjiteiru you're in my heart Kokoro herasu fukai sora wa tsuzuku kedo tesaguri de hikari atsume oh yes, I think it's only my destiny Atarashii sekai mitsumete ichibyou goto ni uketomeru oh yes, I think it's only my destiny Hateshinai yami no mukou ni dare mo shiru koto no nai owaranai asu wo mitsuke oh yeah, You're going nowhere, It's only destiny Ari no mama ni susunde ima dakishimeru you're in my heart you're in my heart |-| Kanji= Something's just not right 何を求めてるの 嘘に慣れてゆく 今日もfake your eyes Where did we go wrong? 言葉じゃ足りないものに 背中を向けた瞬間にfade away 静寂から救い出してよ 深い海 凍りつく 腐敗に堕とされる 2人の真実が狂う I think it's only my destiny 新しい世界みつめて 1秒ごとに受けとめる oh yeah, You're going nowhere, It's only destiny 動き出した夜明けは ほら照らし出すwith all your heart The start of century 確かなものなくて ひとりじゃ泣けない弱さhate myself 信じてる痛み引きかえに この胸埋めつくして 今 映っている 2人が選んだ未来(みち)くる I think it's only my destiny 果てしない闇の向こうに だれも知ることのない明日がある oh yeah, You're going nowhere, It's only destiny ありのままに進んで 今 感じているyou're in my heart 心減らす深い空はつづくけど 手探りで光あつめ oh yes, I think it's only my destiny 新しい世界みつめて 1秒ごとに受けとめる oh yes, I think it's only my destiny 果てしない闇の向こうに だれも知ることのない 終わらない明日をみつけ oh yeah, You're going nowhere, It's only destiny ありのままに進んで 今 抱きしめるyou're in my heart you're in my heart en:Destiny Kategori:Lagu Kategori:Lagu Pembuka Kategori:Musik